Everything Can Change
by internetkid17
Summary: First Chapter Recaps Scenes From Episodes 3x22 and 4x01. Zoe is pregnant with Wade's child. Wade finally accepts he wants to get back together with Zoe, but is told he's too late. What will happen? All they know is that in the blink of an eye, Everything Can Change.
1. Everything Can Change

~Zoe's POV~

"Hey there." I smile.

"Stop looking at me like that." Wade says playfully.

"What?" I ask, feigning innocence, "I'm just glad that you're staying"

"ok, good", he says mockingly.

"I know that you believe that we don't have a future together, but Wade Kinsella you are so wrong! And I'm going to prove it, as long as it takes. I'm not giving up." I smile knowingly as I walk out, knowing he's watching me go, pondering my words.

~ Zoe's POV~

Zoe spent the first few hours at the clinic doing a checkup with Wanda about her baby. Both Wanda and AB had been giving me a talking to about not making a 'big gesture' to show my love for Wade. Somehow I let them convince me that I should do something bigger.

That night Wanda, AB, Cricket and Myself set up a karaoke machine outside Wade's House and tried to serenade him, as a symbol of my love for him…AKA the most embarrassing moment of my life, when I instead ended up serenading Meatball. Ick.

After Wade teasing me about it the next morning I turned to George and Lavon for guidance. They both agreed that sex was how you got to guys, which had me thinking that I should try to seduce Wade.

~Wade's POV ~

As I lay awake in bed I still couldn't believe the Doc was going to so much effort trying to get me back. Couldn't she tell that we were doomed to fall apart?! Even as I thought it my heart broke a little, people like Zoe Hart were destined to be with the George Tucker's of the world. NOT some small town boy that ran a bar, even if he did own it.

He knew her constant efforts were slowly getting him to cave, it was scary to think that she still had the power to break his heart. His whole body still ached for her. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed, preparing mentally in case Zoe had planned yet another attempt to sway him back to her. It was getting so hard to say no.

As I was outside killing time along hopped my father. I say hopped because he had hurt his leg after falling into a booby trap a few days before. I couldn't believe the change a woman had done to him. 5 weeks sober and a date planned with the town health and safety manager and he had completely changed his outlook. Didn't change what he was yet again trying to convince me to do. Namely, get Zoe Hart back.

"You looking for money or free gin?" I asked.

"Listen here Mr. Smarty Pants, it just so happens, I'm almost 5 and a half weeks sober. Got my first date with May, tonight."

"Good for you, dad." I said honestly.

"I'm here because I heard that the pretty doctor said she loves you." Earl stated.

"Me and Zoe, we're like a stick of dynamite, with one of them long fuses. Everythings fine, no trouble here, all the while *hissing sound* and then KABLANG!"

Just then, splashing in the lake distracted our conversation, when none other than Miss Zoe Hart starts flicking her hair seductively trying to be all sexy while in the water. I gulped at the sight of her. She always was gorgeous, and she definitely looked good dripping wet in that little black bikini.

"Hey Wade", she says casually as if it were an every day occurrence her splashing in the lake. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"What am I doing here? It's my house, what are you doing here?" I reply, chuckling at her attempt.

"Swimming." She replies, "The water's great."

"Yeah I can see you're swimming. You know it's funny though, you're usually so worried about getting your hair messed up, and the snakes, and the leeches, and the mucky bottom." I reply, knowing she's only doing it for my attention.

"Less worries today." She tries to play it off, as she swims away.

"KABLANG" I say.

~ Zoe's POV~

I could hear Wade playing his guitar as I approached his place. He cut off as soon as I walked through the door.

"Hello there," I say, in what I hope is a seductive manner.

"What's going on here?" He asks, as he puts down his guitar.

"I, Wade, am here to seduce you." I declare as I raise my heeled foot to the coffee table.

Wade chuckles, "You know most people usually don't announce it first."

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware, of what was happening." I said while approaching him, "because this, my friend, is happening."

"This is going to be hard to resist." Wade stated bluntly.

"Yeah, well that's the plan." I say.

"Uh, Zoe, this isn't going to work the way you think. Sex doesn't lead to, anything else." Wade says.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." I whisper, whilst removing my blouse.

Wade reaches for me heatedly, and I'm taken back to the many times before when we had been together. It felt right to be back in his arms, even though I was unsure of what would come of it.

~ Wade's POV~

I woke up before Zoe and stared at her beautiful face. I shouldn't have let myself have this moment. I knew it would make it even harder to resist her. She stirred beside me as I roused myself, hoping to play last night off as just sex, and not something that could bring me closer to getting my heart broken again.

"Just like riding a bicycle." She says cheerfully as she wakes.

I chuckle. "That was nothing, like riding a bicycle." _Nothing at all like riding I bicycle, I think back on last night starting to feel the need for another round._

"No, what I meant was, it was so easy to fall back into it," she chuckles, "It felt so right. So connected. Sooo.."

I cut her off. "So, stop talking, and lets do some more connecting." I lean in kissing her neck.

"Wade, wait I'm hungry, let's get some food first."

"We can do that later." I say

"Seriously, I'm starving!" she yells in ear.

"Oh my God, are you serious right now." She nods, "Alright, we'll go over to Lavon's, we'll get some grub, and then we're coming right back here and we're finishing this mess, for real."

"That, my friend is a great idea. But I should probably head to work soon. How about, we meet back here later, for a little replay, you know maybe we could get some dinner first" She says questioningly.

Alarm bells ring in my head. No. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"No. No." I stumble on my words. "No, Zoe, there's no dinner, no dates, alright I told you, this… " I gesture between us, "This is just sex. Nothing more." I said in what I hope is a convincing tone.

"Just sex, right, sounds familiar." She says whilst getting up.

"Well, what does that mean?" I say as she walks out. I really need to stop putting my foot in this mess. Jumping back into bed with Zoe, while fantastic, was such a bad idea, and I was tossed back to being alone, heartbroken over her, and then crushed as she moved back, with another guy in tow.

~ Zoe's POV~

I stood outside Wade's place not quite sure what to do, after what Mrs. Breeland had said about sex confusing things, she was at a standstill of what to do. Just then Wade walked around the corner.

"Alright, another round?" He says cheekily.

"No." I say sadly, "No more games, okay? We need to talk. I know what I know, what I have known since…I love you. And you love me too, will you please just admit it.

"Yeah," he says defeated, "Yeah maybe I do"

"Well then what's the hold up?" I say while reaching for him. Torn as he pulls away from me yet again, running his hands over his face.

"Zo, the hold up is, last time we did this is damn near killed me, and I hated myself. For hurting you, So, I tried to be a better man. To show you that it would never happen again. And you still left." He looks so hurt it kills me to see him that way.

"I needed space." I say honestly.

"Look I get it alright, doesn't mean it didn't slay me. And just when I was finally getting used to you being gone, and imagining a life without Zoe Hart. You came back. With another boyfriend."

"That is not fair okay, because you hurt me too. You really hurt me. But I saw that you changed and I forgave you. I got over it"

"I know it's just not fair… But you wrecked my heart Zoe, and I don't…I just can't do this again" He said almost breaking down.

"What if I promise that I wouldn't hurt you." I pleaded.

"I guess, I don't trust that you know how to stop yourself." He finished. "It's as simple as that."

I breathed out the breath I had been holding, and nodded at the news. My heart broke for him and from his words. Without trust what chance is there for anything. So instead I just said, "Okay then." Before leaving.

~Wade's POV~

I had been thinking about Zoe and our conversation since it happened. She'd seemed to have completely given up on trying to get me back… I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or heartbroken at that fact. Just as I looked up there she was. She had been avoiding me, and this was the first time we would speak since I told her how I felt.

"Hey, Doc. Haven't seen you in a while." I said

"Hey" she said tentatively, "Hi… I don't have any hot water, do you think you could look at it."

I deflated a little when I realized she wasn't trying to talk to me but just wanted some help. So it was definitely that I was upset she had stopped trying to get me back. Somehow she was under my skin again and breaking my heart by doing what I had said I wanted.

"Yeah, sure." I say flatly. She doesn't reply but gives me a thumbs up and turns to go

"I mean that's it? It's been 8 weeks, can we… can we talk?" I say trying to get her to stay.

"What do you want me to say Wade? You said how you felt. No matter what I do, you not trusting me is kinda insurmountable. Right?"

I don't know what to say to that, I think she figured the same because she turned around to leave. "I'll just fix your hot water then." I call out to her.

~ Zoe's POV ~

It had been 2 months since Wade had told me that he didn't trust me, and ever since I had been avoiding him like the plague. I couldn't stop loving him, but if it hurt him to see me because he couldn't trust me, then I would stay out of his life and give him what he wanted by letting him have the space he wanted.

I got up and started getting ready for the day with little motivation, feeling slightly under the weather, probably the start of the bug that had been going around town. "Great." I muttered sarcastically, "Just what I need."

After seeing AB, Cricket and Earl, who invited me for dinner with his girlfriend and Wade, I needed an escape but when I got to the clinic I was met by Lemon whose dad had stood her up for a physical.

"I can't believe my own father stood me up." She muttered, "He's incapable."

"Well he has been pretty distracted lately, you're not the only patient that he's forgotten, if it makes you feel any better." I told her. Recently our relationship was getting better, and I felt like she deserved to have a little support.

"Not so much." she replied.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, Henry's a worry wart. I haven't been sleeping so well, just tired, queasy."

"Well there is a virus going around, I've been feeling pretty run down myself. Why don't I give you a blood test just to make sure it's nothing else?"

"Okay." Lemon replied.

"So… I noticed that you and Wade are still… barely speaking." She inquired

"Yeah, well, I tried… I really did but, you know, what can you do? He just keeps pushing me away" I said sadly.

"You know that he's just scared right?" She tries to comfort me.

"Maybe, but maybe not." I reply. "I'm really happy that you found someone, I mean Henry, he seems awesome. And that sounds amazing how he saved those orphans from that burning building." I encourage.

"Oh it was just two orphans." She tries to play it down, "Just two."

When they were finished and leaving Brick came strolling in whistling. Lemon sternly told her father off for missing her appointment. After they had left AB and I were talking.

"I think Brick has a secret lover." She tells me.

"Wait, what?" I say confused.

"Seriously, I mean he's spacy, singing, secret phone calls. He let you examine Lemon. She's been dizzy and nauseous for weeks now, and he didn't care. I mean she could be pregnant for all he knows."

We both look at each other shocked. Me because I was putting together my dizzy spells and nausea, and my last period and the timing to when myself and Wade had sex. I had to find out if it was a possibility.

"I'm just going to go run a few more tests." I say whilst grabbing Lemon's folder. In my office I swap out Lemon's bloodwork for some of my own and send it out to be tested. I know fairly surely that Lemon is not pregnant. But I know I can't risk anyone seeing my results.

~ Wade's POV~

"Wade it's May." Wanda says as she hands me the phone. "Eal's fallen down his hole again."

I sigh frustrated as I take the phone from her.

~Zoe's POV~

"Seriously, again with the hole?" I say out loud.

~Wade's POV~

I get to my fathers place and not long after I walk through the door, who should follow but my very own Doctor Hart.

"Where's Earl?" I question.

"Well he's not in the hole." She states.

"I know he's not in the damn hole. I was just at the hole." I say grumpily.

Just then Earl and May come walking out from another room. "What's going on here?" I ask frustrated.

"We're sorry we tricked you." May says shyly

"We didn't know how else to get you to sit down and talk about all this like two adults" Earl throws in.

"What is this?" I ask

"Haven't you seen the movie?" Zoe says, "We've been reversed parent trapped." She says shocked.

As we sit down at the table that have set up for us, I am both awed and shocked that one; we both fell for this trap, and two; that they would go to so much effort to make sure Zoe and I would talk… And, no doubt, wanting it to end in us getting back together.

"Sit, Relax. Enjoy each other." I heard dad say.

As they left the room to finish the meal they were preparing for us I turned to Zoe.

"Look, at least it gives us a chance to talk." I say, even though I have no idea what I want to say.

"Wade, here's the thing, okay? I have wracked my brain to try and figure out a way to prove you can trust me. But its impossible if you don't give me a chance." She stutters out. "I want things to be different. I want you to come and knock on my door, and… and tell me that you want this, that you want to take a chance. I know that it's… pathetic, but it's the truth."

"I don't know what to say." I meekly get out. It's true, because I don't. I miss Zoe. I'm terrified of getting my heart broken by her again. Of putting myself out there to find out I'm not good enough. But neither of us is good at being just friends.

"Who wants crab cakes?" Earl calls out as he re-enters the room.

"You know what, I'm actually not hungry." Zoe says, while making a quick escape.

I have no idea what to do. I hate seeing her leave upset. I love her. But I don't have it in me to get over her again.

"Night didn't go quite as I'd hoped." Earl sounds disappointed.

"Look, you and everyone else around here got to understand that me and Zoe, we just, we don't work." I said tentatively.

"I get that you're afraid of getting hurt, I get that better than anyone, after your mother died, I was so afraid of loving, of feeling again, I hid inside a bottle for 20 years. Hiding did nothing for me, and it'll do nothing for you." Earl reasoned,

"Dad it…"

"But I'm recovering. I'm learning to live again, feel again. And I'll tell you something, even if May crushes my heart, it'll all be worth it! Take a chance, son. Don't be like your old man."

He's right. I know he's right. I wouldn't still love her after all this time, or be so scared of being hurt, if she wasn't the one.

~Zoe's POV~

As I walk in the clinic AB looks up and asks if I'm ok.

"Oh, you know…peachy." I say sarcastically.

"Ok well, Lemon's test came in."

"Oh cool." I try to sound calm, even though I've never been this nervous in my whole life. As I peek inside, I try to keep the scared expression off my face. I need to get out of here. I wrack my brain for anything I could use as an excuse to leave so I don't have to be here.

"Om my gosh! Old man Jackson was getting his new wheelchair today. I said I would be there!" I say quickly, "Can you reschedule all my patients, AB?"

"Of course." She says confused.

I go straight home trying not to freak out about the fact that I was pregnant. Pregnant with Wade's child.

~Wade's POV~

I was going to bite the bullet and do it. I'd already walked over to her door and now I was going to do it. I was going to do exactly what she said she wanted. I was going to tell her. Oh god, why did I have to be so god damned nervous. Before I could chicken out I knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asks, surprised.

"Uh… Well… I thought maybe we could go to dinner." I say nervously.

"Is this a joke?" She questions.

"No." I say, slightly hurt. "Look I'm sorry I waited so long. But you were right, I love you Zoe, and I want to give this a try."

Several emotions cross her face, I'm not quite sure what they all mean, but I hope they're good.

"No." She shakes her head.

And there it was again, hurting even more than the last time. I felt all my hope that maybe we could make it work plummet. She had changed her mind again. She didn't want to be with me. I thought this would finally be it, that we could finally be together, no pretenses.

"You were right, this is never going to work out. I'm sorry Wade, but it's just too late." She continues, as if she hasn't just torn my heart out for the second time. She closes the door on my face. I break a little inside. I need to get out of here. I need alcohol. NOW. I realize there's no getting over Zoe, there's learning to live with her. Being together, or wishing we were. But I thought this was what she wanted! She had been telling me for months now. Trying to get me to let her back in. Even tonight she had wanted it. What had changed?

~Zoe's POV~

My heart broke as I closed the door on Wade. I'd promised to keep trying and for reasons I couldn't yet tell him I couldn't… I just couldn't. He already didn't trust me and I didn't want him to feel like I was trapping him. I needed to figure out a way to tell him. The only thing I was certain of was that I wanted to keep our child. I loved Wade, and I want a future with him but I needed him to believe I wasn't trying to trap him by falling pregnant.

I fall onto my bed.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I repeat frightened. What the hell was I going to tell Wade? How was I going to tell him?


	2. Middle of the Night Visit

CHAPTER TWO

~Zoe's POV~

I rolled over and looked at the clock again. TWO MINUTES!? How could it have only been two minutes since I had last looked at the clock? It was 3:24am and I couldn't sleep. Between finding out that I was pregnant, and having to reject Wade for fear he would think I was trapping him into something he didn't want. It still killed me to turn him away when he had finally come to me, acknowledging that he did still love me and wanted to try.

"That's it." I say grumpily to no one, as I get out of bed. "I have to tell someone."

I trudge over to Lavon's house, letting myself in. "LAVON!" I yell out. Stomping up the hall to bang on his bedroom door, still calling his name.

"LAVON, I need to talk to you!" I half cry.

"Zoe, what in the world are you doing up? In my house! In the middle of the night!" Lavon growls.

"I'm pregnant!" I yell at him.

"Wait, wait, wait… What did you say? You're pregnant? How did this happen Zoe? Who?" He questions, confused.

"Wade and I slept together 2 months ago, before he told me that he didn't trust me, and that we couldn't be together because of it." I say almost crying. "How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant with his child? He's going to think I'm trapping him into being with me." The tears start to fall down my face.

"Naww, Zoe, You know he loves you! Give him a chance! If he knows you kept this from him it's going to hurt him." Lavon reasons.

"I already did that all on my own." I whisper sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Lavon says, confused still. I explain what happened the previous evening when Wade came to me.

"Zoe, you need to go to him and tell him! Neither of you are going to be happy if you don't try!" Lavon tries to convince me.

"Or maybe I could just…" I cut off when I see his disappointed face. "Okay! Fine! I'll tell Wade!" I yell.

~Wade's POV~

I'd never gone to sleep last night. I'd gone from being heartbroken to angry at some point while thinking over everything. What stupid game was Doc playing at? She told me to come to her, to tell her I wanted to take a chance and try again. Then mere hours later, she goes and changes her mind!? Women. Well I was going to show the pretty Doctor that she still did.

Just then I heard slamming of doors over at Lavon's. "What in the word?" I whisper to myself, as I look out the window at all the lights turning on at Lavon's. I decide to go check things out, not really sure why anyone would be going around to Lavon's in the middle of the night.

As I make my way inside I hear the not so quiet voices of Lavon an, was that Zoe?!

"Okay fine! I'll tell Wade!" I hear her yell.

"Tell Wade what?" I say angrily from behind her. They both turn sharply in my direction.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask, "And why are you both in pajama's."

"Zoe, tell the man. And go do it at you own places, so I can go back to sleep!" Lavon says, exasperated. He turned to walk back into his room.

"Traitor!" Zoe says, desperately trying to find a way to avoid the conversation she knows will be coming.

"Uh, Doc?" I say, focusing her attention on me again.

"Fine." She says cringing.

"Out of my house!" Lavon calls through his door.

~Zoe's POV~

Crap. I wasn't ready to have this conversation. I mean, I panicked when I found out. Wade only just decided he wanted to try again, and I already screwed that up, and now… what am I going to do?

"Zoe." Wade stops me by pulling my arm. He looks hurt and confused and still more than a touch angry. "What is going on, Zo? You asked me to come and tell you I was ready to try again, so I do, and you slam the door in my face."

"I didn't slam it!" I say defensively.

"Zoe." He says, "Just tell me why you changed your mind. What had you over at Lavon's in the middle of the night? I thought you wanted to be with me!" He says now almost breaking. I could see just how much this was affecting him, after promising not to hurt him I'd already done it in the worst kind of way.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything, but I need you to sit down and hear me out." I say, resuming my walk back to my place. He exhales then begins to follow.

~Wade's POV~

There's one thing I know for sure when it comes to Zoe Hart, and that's to expect the crazy, over the top and just plain weird. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out what could be in that head of hers this time. She seemed so nervous and slightly upset.

As we reach her porch she gestures for me to take a seat on the stairs. She starts pacing and muttering as I do. "Okay Zoe. Spill it. What is so bad that you end up being over at Lavon's fighting about not telling me something? Does this have to do with you changing your mind so suddenly about getting back together?" I ask tentatively

She stops her pacing to look at me. Shit, no, crap. I think she's about to cry. As I start fidgeting about whether to try and comfort her or not she turns away and whispers two words. Two words that I can only just make out.

"You're what?" I say stunned. Hoping that I had misheard.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice breaks as she says it, louder this time.

There was no mistake. It was exactly what I thought I'd heard. Oh god. I swallow audibly. I feel like I can't breathe properly. I was suddenly glad I was sitting; because there was no way I could stand right now. Shock had me frozen to the spot momentarily before I could even think to ask. "Who's the father?"

I almost regret asking at the look on her face. "It's yours Wade." She says angrily. "You know I haven't been with anyone else since you."

"Look if you don't want to be a part of this pregnancy that's fine, I won't force you to, that's the reason I said It was too late to get back together last night. Because I didn't want to trap you into something you didn't want. But don't you dare insult me by accusing me of sleeping with another man whilst trying to get back with you." She continued.

"Hey, now! I wasn't accusing anyone of anything." I say defensively. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Wade, I'm in love with you. I'm pregnant with your child." She says sadly. "Say something!"

I still have no clue what to say, it's all a bit to much right now, so instead as I push off the steps I say, "I can't do this right now."

I hear her start to sob, but I can't comfort her right now. I need time to think. She does love me. She did want to get back together. She's pregnant… with my baby. Oh god. We're going to have a baby. I've never been more terrified in my life.

~Zoe's POV~

My heart breaks as he walks away. I push through my door and collapse on my bed in tears. I thought if he found out maybe we could talk about it and work it out. That I could make him see I didn't plan this. But he obviously doesn't want me, and the complication of having a baby. He probably believes I did this to force him into a reunion between us. Oh god. I couldn't stay here anymore. I got up and fumbled around blindly, battling through the tears to pack a bag.

A/N Thank you to those following my story and the two who wrote me reviews. I really appreciate it! Let me know if you're liking how it's going so far and any predictions or things you'd like to see me to include. This is a Wade/Zoe fanfic so they will eventually find their footing. Just a little journey to get there. Also please let me know if there's any writing/grammatical errors, this is only the second time I've ever written anything, so I'm not used to it.


	3. Final Call For FLight 183

CHAPTER THREE

~Wade's POV~

After stewing all night over what Zoe had told me I finally think I can face her. I get ready to go over and talk to Zoe. On the way over I run into Lavon.

"Wade." He says, in a not so pleased greeting. Now what had I done?

"You need to fix things with Zoe. She left me a note saying she told you she was pregnant and that you walked out on her. Now c'mon man, I know this wasn't in your plans, but I would never have expected you to run out on her, especially when you're half the reason it happened!" He says.

My brain is still trying to catch up. "Zoe's gone?" I ask, my voice nothing more than a whisper. It's happening again. She's just up and left, and here I was, heart breaking again. I couldn't take it this time. This time I had to get to her and make her stay. I wouldn't take no for an answer. Not while she was carrying my baby.

"Did she say where she was going?" I ask desperately. I had to tell her how much I wanted her to stay, so that I could be a part of her life again, and have a future with her and our child.

"No, she didn't. Said she'd let me know when she was ready to." He says glumly.

~Zoe's POV~

"Thank you for letting me crash here AB. And for letting me cry on your shoulder. I really appreciate the escape." I say, so thankful for everything Annabeth has done for me.

"You know you're always welcome here, Zoe. But honestly, are you sure about leaving? I mean have you tried giving Wade a call?" She asks worriedly.

"AB, I already told you. He ran out on me. He said he couldn't do this." I say hurt.

"Okay, Zoe…" She says, unsure.

"Are you still ok to take me to the airport?" I question her. "I can always catch a cab if you can't."

"Zoe, I said I would take you." Annabeth says calmly. "Just please don't be gone long. Last time you left it hurt a lot of people when you took off without saying goodbye."

"I know, Annabeth. But I just need to get away. I promise I'll be back, you know I can't stand to be around my mother more than a few days at a time." I say honestly. My mother is going to flip when she finds out that I'm pregnant, when she finds out that Wade is the father she'll probably go ballistic, and I want to get the hell out of dodge when she does.

"C'mon then Zoe. Let's get you to the airport!" Annabeth says cheerily.

~Wade's POV~

Goddamned Zoe Hart. Why'd she have to go and weasel her way back into my life and into my heart? I was fine without her here. Now, everywhere I go and everything I do brings be back to her. I can't even think for wanting to run out and find her. I just wish I knew where she'd gone. She obviously didn't tell Lavon because of me. "Annabeth!" I exclaim.

I hop into my truck and speed over to Annabeth's place. I'm out the door without even turning off the car. I rap on the door a couple times wishing she would hurry up.

"Wade, what can I do for you today?" Annabeth says pleasantly.

"Did Zoe come here? Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her!" I say in quick succession.

"Woah! Slow down there, buddy!" Annabeth says, putting her hands up to stop my ranting questions. "Zoe's not here. She was, but she isn't any longer, and she didn't want me to tell you where she is. She needs some space, Wade, what you did yesterday...running out on her, she took it as you not wanting anything to do with her and your unborn child."

I start to protest when she stops me again.

"Now I know you well enough to know you would never leave your unborn child without a parent, having had that yourself and all. But she is hurting, and I think you need to talk to her and sort things out. Which is why, 'you didn't hear it from me' I am telling you that she is currently in Mobile waiting for a plane home."

"I love you Annabeth Nass! I owe you!" I say, as I kiss her cheek and rush out the door. I stop and turn around. "What time is her flight?" I ask.

"Half an hour." She calls, "You better hurry!"

"Gotcha!" I call over my shoulder.

~Zoe's POV~

I checked the time on my watch again. Still 10 minutes before boarding. I hated waiting for flights, I was never good at sitting still, especially bad because of everything on my mind. I was currently stewing on how to tell my mother everything that had happened.

"Zoe." I hear someone call my name. I look around confused, who do I know that would be here.

"Zoe!" I hear again. "Wade?" I say recognizing the voice, but still not sure where he was. Suddenly I see his face approaching.

"Zoe, why are you running away again?" He asks desperately.

"What are you doing here Wade? How did you know I was here?" I stutter out.

"You promised you would never do anything to hurt me again! Why are you leaving? You can't leave with OUR kid! Don't I have some say?" Wade questions.

"You made it pretty clear yesterday you didn't want anything to do with me or our unborn child." I cry.

"What are you talking about?" He says confused. " I said, I couldn't do this right now', as in I needed time to wrap my head around everything. I would never leave my kid fatherless. I know firsthand what it's like to not have a parent, or anyone to look after you, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I know you'd take care of our child but…" He stumbles over his words "I want to be a part of my kids life… I want to be a part of your life." He finishes.

'Flight 183 to New York, boarding now.' The voice over the loudspeaker states.

"That's my flight." I say dumbly.

His face crashes. "Wade wait!" I say as he goes to turn.

"You appear to have already made your mind up, so go ahead go back to your big city, and forget all about me and everyone else in Bluebell that loves and cares for you." He growls at me.

"Wade…" I start, hurt by the fact he thinks that I could leave Bluebell and all my friends again. "I'm not leaving…well I mean...I am going to New York, but I'm only going to stay with my mum for a few days, to tell her that I'm pregnant." I explain.

'Final Call for Flight 183 to New York'

"Look I have to go…" I say, not really wanting to leave him. "I'll call you when I get back to Bluebell on Monday?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, ok Doc." He mutters sadly. "You do that."

I kiss his cheek and then turn and rush off to my gate. _I hope he's ok…_

Thanks again for all the lovely comments :) Hope you all like chapter 3! Please keep commenting and letting me know what you think! I'm hoping to get some more writing done, but I'm going on a 2 week holiday so not too sure how it will all go trying to update while on an ipad. But rest assured I really want to finish this story, Including once the baby is born! :) Glad you guys are liking how I write the characters.


End file.
